1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a semiconductor package film and a related display module. In particular, embodiments of the invention relate to a semiconductor package film comprising a reinforcing member and a display module comprising a packaged semiconductor device punched from a semiconductor package film.
This application claims priority to Korean Patent Application No. 10-2005-0084304, filed on Sep. 9, 2005, the subject matter of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
2. Description of Related Art
As part of the continual effort to reduce the size of electronic devices, efforts are being made to reduce the thickness of semiconductor packages. As semiconductor package thickness is reduced, the semiconductor packages used in electronic devices become smaller and lighter. Tape carrier packages (TCPs) and chip-on-films (COFs) are examples of small and light semiconductor packages. TCPs and COFs are fabricated using a semiconductor package film, and are mainly used in display apparatuses such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) or plasma display panels (PDPs).
FIG. 1 is a plan view of conventional semiconductor package film 102. Referring to FIG. 1, conventional semiconductor package film 102 includes base film 101, a main region 111, and edge regions 121.
Main region 111 includes semiconductor device regions 160. Each semiconductor device region 160 includes a semiconductor mounting region 131, to which a semiconductor chip (not shown) is mounted, and first and second metal line regions 141 and 142 that electrically connect the semiconductor chip to first and second external devices (not shown), respectively. Each semiconductor device region 160 also includes gap regions 133. A plurality of metal lines 171 is formed in each of first and second metal line regions 141 and 142. An intermediate region 151 is disposed between adjacent semiconductor device regions 160.
A plurality of sprocket holes 161 is formed in each of edge regions 121.
FIG. 2 illustrates the conventional semiconductor package film of FIG. 1, wherein intermediate region 151 of the conventional semiconductor package film of FIG. 1 is torn. During a packaging process, semiconductor package film 102 is wound off a first reel (not shown), and then wound onto a second reel (not shown). Also during the packaging process, semiconductor device regions 160 (each including a semiconductor mounting region 131 (of FIG. 1) and first and second metal line regions 141 and 142 (of FIG. 1)) are punched out of and separated from semiconductor package film 102. After punching out semiconductor device regions 160, large holes 211 are formed where the semiconductor device regions were punched out of semiconductor package film 102. When large holes 211 are formed, the tensile strength of intermediate region 151 is reduced. Thus, holes 211 are stretched, and then intermediate region 151 may be torn out (see tears 221). When intermediate region 151 is torn out, the packaging process cannot be performed efficiently, so processing time increases and productivity in fabricating semiconductor packages decreases.
FIG. 3 is a side view of a display module 301 including a packaged semiconductor device 140 formed from semiconductor package film 102 of FIG. 1. In order to use a portion of semiconductor package film 102 in display module 301, a semiconductor chip 311 is mounted in a selected semiconductor device region 160 of semiconductor package film 102, and the selected semiconductor device region 160 is then punched from semiconductor package film 102. Then, a display device 321 is connected to a first end of packaged semiconductor device 140, and a circuit board 331, on which a plurality of semiconductor devices are mounted, is connected to a second end of packaged semiconductor device 140. In the configuration described above, circuit board 331 overlaps display device 321 in order to reduce the size of display module 301; and thus, packaged semiconductor device 140 is bent 180°, as illustrated in FIG. 3.
When packaged semiconductor device 140 is bent 180°, as illustrated in FIG. 3, bent portions 171a of metal lines 171 may be broken.
FIG. 4 is a side view of display device 321 to which packaged semiconductor device 140 is connected. In order to use packaged semiconductor device 140 in display module 301 (of FIG. 3), a first end of package semiconductor device 140 is first connected to display device 321. When the first end of packaged semiconductor device 140 is connected to display device 321 and the second end of packaged semiconductor device 140 is not connected to circuit board 331 (of FIG. 3), the second end of packaged semiconductor device 140 may readily curve. That is, the second end of packaged semiconductor device 140 may curve downward because of its own weight, or packaged semiconductor device 140 may curve in an undesired direction as a result of an external force.
When the packaging process is performed while the second end of packaged semiconductor device 140 is curved, the curved portion of packaged semiconductor device 140 may interfere with the other devices; and thus, the packaging process may not be performed efficiently.